The End is Near
The End is Near is the nineteenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 13. It aired on August 30th, 2015 for sponsors and August 31st, 2015 for the general public. It is the 284th episode overall. Characters Blood Gulch Crew *Sarge *Simmons *Grif *Donut *Lopez *Tucker *Caboose *Epsilon *Freckles *Washington *Carolina *Doc *Junior *Sister New Republic *Kimball *Matthews *Smith *Jensen *Palomo *Bitters *Several soldiers Federal Army of Chorus *Emily Grey *Gunman Fed *Several soldiers Charon Industries *Felix *Locus *Malcom Hargrove *Several soldiers UNSC *UNSC Police Other *Santa *Several aliens Plot The battle between the Chorus armies and space pirates rages on at the Communication Temple, with the former army beginning to overwhelm the enemy. As the pirates are forced to fall back, Kimball and the Reds and Blues move forward towards the entrance of the temple. Tucker soon joins them, accompanied with Washington, Carolina and Epsilon, who inform the crew of the destruction of the Purge as well as the deaths of Felix and Locus. Epsilon then notifies them of a teleporter inside the temple that leads to the control room. Just then, a Mantis operated by the space pirates begins killing several Chorus soldiers. Because of this, Carolina gives Epsilon to Tucker and allows the Reds and Blues to go to the control room while she and Wash stay and fight outside. After the Reds and Blues pass through the teleporter they arrive at the control room and are greeted by Santa. As Santa begins preparing the temple for activation, the crew discover Felix flying towards them in a Falcon. As the crew scatter, the Falcon crashes down at the control room. Felix, along with an exhausted Locus, readies himself to fight the Reds and Blues. As he tries to force Locus to join him, the latter explains that, with the Tartarus destroyed and their numbers low, their mission has failed. However, Felix furiously tells him that he is not doing this for the mission but for himself and leaves to find the crew. Outside the temple, Wash is contacted by Tucker, who informs him that Felix and Locus are alive and are inside the control room. Being unable to help them, Wash tells Tucker that he and the others will have to deal with them alone, but expresses his confidence that they will come out successful. As Felix searches for the crew, Locus struggles to keep up with him and soon collapses. Santa reveals himself to him and asks why he is doing what he’s doing, but Locus repeatedly replies that he doesn’t know. When Santa asks Locus if he would like to know something Locus requests to know what Felix is afraid of. Santa, in response, tells Locus that Felix is afraid of him. Meanwhile, Felix calls out to Tucker in fury until the latter confronts him. After a brief fight, Felix knocks Tucker to the ground, until the other Reds and Blues intervene and attack Felix, quickly overpowering him. When Felix becomes surrounded, Locus approaches the crew, but does not harm them. Instead he gives up his weapon and tells Felix that he is not a soldier, but a monster like him. Felix pleads Locus to rethink what he’s doing but Locus disregards him. As a result, Felix attacks everyone but quickly gets a sticky grenade caught on his hardlight shield, fired by Simmons. Tucker then throws a frag grenade towards Felix, which blasts him over the edge of the control room and sends him plummeting to his death. With Felix dead, Locus, having obtained Felix's sword after the latter threw it at him, becomes the new bearer of the Great Key and activates the Comm. Temple for the Reds and Blues. While the crew refuse to forgive Locus for everything he has done, the latter expresses his understanding and explains that he will make things right, though he will not be imprisoned. Epsilon warns Locus that if he runs they will find him, but Locus assures him that they will not, before cloaking. With the temple now active, the crew proceed to broadcast their message. The process is successful as the message, spoken by Epsilon, quickly transmits to several communication devices across the galaxy, including the UNSC headquarters on Earth, a Sangheili Embassy, and even Blood Gulch. With the message and its files making its way across the galaxy, the receivers are made aware of Chorus’ location, the survival of the Reds and Blues, and Chairman Hargrove’s crimes on the planet. After Epsilon ends the message, the Feds and Rebels rejoice, having destroyed the Mantis as well as defeating the remaining space pirates. Kimball then happily informs the crew of a ship approaching Chorus from slipspace. Unfortunately, the ship is revealed to be the Staff of Charon, with Hargrove himself, stationed inside the ship, proclaiming that the group has made a terrible mistake. Transcript Fade into the Communications Tower, where Federal Army and New Republic soldiers are seen battle. Cut to a Fed heavy gunman. A Space Pirate walks up behind him. Space Pirate: You damn colonists. I'm not going back to jail! (loads shotgun) I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna get my money! Matthews: (off screen) Heads up! Matthews runs over the Space Pirate in an alien motorcycle. Fed Gunman: Hey, thanks man! Matthews: No problem! I mean, I was actually trying to shoot him but I think I almost got the hang of th-WAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! The motorcycle flies off past Grif and Simmons. Simmons: You know, maybe giving alien vehicles to human drivers wasn't the best idea. Doc drives by in an alien motorcycle. Doc: (in O'Malley voice) Speak for yourself! (laughs maniacally and drives off) Cut to Lopez, Sarge, and Kimball, who fire at some pirates near the temple's entrance. Kimball: Keep pushing! More coming soon... Gallery Coming soon... Trivia *Doc telling Felix "I'm the original bad boy" while imitating O'Malley is referring to the fact that he is the first antagonist of the series. *This episode marks the first time a character is seen in the Halo 2: Anniversary engine. *This episode marks the return of both Sister and Junior, after a seven and eight season absence respectively. *The episode title is a reference to the second half of Gamma's line "The great destroyer has arrived, the end is near." from The Storm. The previous episode before is appropriately named Great Destroyers. *Tucker saying "Felix, catch." before throwing a grenade at him is a reference to Training Daze. *This episode marks the first time Sister has appeared in over six seasons and also reveals her to still be alive. This is also the first time Junior has physically appeared since season five, which was seven seasons ago. Video Coming soon... Category:Episodes Category:Season 13